


Teal'c's Big Skiing Adventure

by mific



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hot Tub, Male Character of Color, Skiing, Traditional Media, Treat, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: The team on vacation at a Colorado ski lodge.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Teal'c's Big Skiing Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> Made for Black Is Beautiful 2021 as a treat for Beatrice_Otter who wanted Teal'c to get to do more than he was allowed to in canon. Also, the opportunity for skiing vacations was sadly underused in the show - I mean, they're in Colorado and Teal'c's got ninja-level coordination and physical skills: he'd love skiing!

Jack's knees weren't up to it any more and Daniel just came to read, but Teal'c and Sam hit the slopes. 

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/76b3/ylnvtpkgrk0twvnzg.jpg)

"Get your ass in here, Teal'c, or no steak for you!" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3635/pkhu0u3jaxbdb3gzg.jpg)


End file.
